


It started with hair dye

by mikeyskitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyskitten/pseuds/mikeyskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ashton are both in love with each other, but think it's never going to happen. What happens one night when everyone brings home a girl and Michael dyes what's left of his hair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It started with hair dye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if this sucks, it's my first time writing smut! I can read it but not write it. Also I didn't edit and I wrote this on my iPod so there may be many errors!

The boys of 5sos just got done with a concert and all the boys brought home girls except Michael.   
Michael usually brings home lots of girls, but recently he just hasn't been feeling it. His feelings towards a curly long haired boy have surfaced. So instead of bringing home girls he's dying his hair a new color and blasting music to drown out unwanted noises and feelings.  
Once the uncomfortable (micheal's thoughts) ride was over, each boy went their separate ways, Ashton's eyes lingered a little longer on michaels retreating form.   
Okay so maybe Ashton also has a little bit off crush on Michael, but that's why he's been bringing home a lot of girls to get rid of those feelings.   
Michael spared Ashton a glance before going to his room. Sighing he got out his box of orange hair dyed and portable speaker, and walked to the bathroom. Turning up some green day he starts taking everything out and mix the stuff (I don't dye my hair I don't know what's in the boxes haha).   
Ashton on the other hand is have a hard time, he's just not feeling it with the chick he's with. He excuses himself to go to the bathroom, walking into the room he sees Michael standing there in just a ratty t shirt and tight boxer shorts.  
"You missed a spot there Mikey." Michael looks in the mirror at Ashton, noticing that he's only wearing very tight boxers that leave little to the imagination. "Where?" Instead of telling him Ashton grabs the gloves that Michael wasn't wearing, sticking his hand out, a silent way of asking for the bottle of dye. Michael just stands there watching Ashton through the mirror. Ashton sees Michael looking at him and smiles to the colorful lad, Michael ducks his head as a blush appears on his pale cheeks (face cheeks not ass cheeks ya pervs ;)). Ashton chuckles, but none the less continues rubbing the dye into what's left of Michael's hair.   
A few minutes later a high pitch voice is heard. "Ashy come back to the bedroom." Michael sighed and took the bottle from Ashton and continued to do his hair. "Be right there"Ashton replied. Michael watched Ashton leave thinking I knew it was to good to be true.   
Moments later Michael had his head under the shower head rinsing his hair. Suddenly there was an angry sigh and their front door slammed. Michael just shrugged, and didn't think anything of the footsteps walking "past" the bathroom door. Michael jumped when he felt two other hands start rinsing out his hair.   
"Woah there calm done kitten." Ashton chuckled. Ashton smirked when he saw the boys neck turn a dark pink. "Why aren't you with that girl?" Michael asked in a quiet voice. "Eh she's annoying I'd much rather spend time with you." As soon as Ashton said that Michael's face turned as red as a tomato. "Awe you're so cute!"Ashton exclaimed. It didn't seem possible for Michael's face to get any redder but it did. "T-thanks." Stuttered the now orange haired lad. "No problem Mikey." After Ashton made sure the water ran clear, Michael went to grab his blow dryer. The younger lad walked back into the bathroom, looking up he noticed Ashton was taking a leak. He eyes widened "O-oh shit! Sorry!" Michael exclaimed while leaving the room to lean against the wall. God Michael there you go making everything awkward. Michael was so in his thoughts he didn't realize Ashton was there until he heard a throat clear. Michael looked up with wide eyes. "Sorry for walking in." The younger mumbled, whilst ducking his head down. "It's okay kitten, it wouldn't be the first time somebody walked in on me taking a piss." Ashton replied quietly. The latter lifted Michael's chin gently and placed a kiss on his forehead. As if he hadn't blushed enough, the younger lad's face turned a lovely shade of pink. Ashton gently took Michael's small hand into his much bigger one, and walked him back to the bathroom. Ashton picked Michael up and sat him on the counter. He then took a towel and started to dry Michael's hair, after several minutes he started blow drying his hair. Once the older lad finished drying the other lad's hair he started to run his hands through it. Michael leaned into the touch and starting purring at the nice feeling. He whined as the hands stopped and left all together.  
"Come on kitten, look at your new hair." Ashton smiled and patted Michael's legs.   
"Oh wow, thanks Ash! I love it."  
"I think you look very sexy with orange hair." Ashton came up behind Michael and pressed himself against Michael's back wrapping his arms around the younger lad's torso.  
"O-oh." Michael's eyes widened when he felt Ashton's erection pressed against his ass.   
"You feel that kitten, you did that to daddy." He whispered into Michael's ear. He watched Michael's eyes close and mouth opened a silent moan.   
"Oh I see you like calling me daddy? Do you call me when daddy when you dream about me?" Ashton asked while softly biting Michael's ear. Ashton glanced at the mirror, he saw that the younger boy's face went red at Ashton talking about his dreams.   
"You don't think I hear you whimpering my name at night? I have to force myself to not pounce on you. Just knowing I could be doing all the things you dream about." Ashton exclaimed leaving gentle kisses along Mikey's pale exposes neck. Ashton noticed Michael's body tense, he immediately stopped and turned his around.   
"What's wrong? Did you not want this?" Ashton asked worried he may have over stepped. Michael glanced up with nervous eyes.  
"N-no I like it! Trust me, I-I. I just don't want this to be a one time thing. I think I'm in love with you, Ash and I couldn't live knowing this was just a fun one time thing for you." Michael replied with a soft and wavering voice. Michael wouldn't meet Ashton's gaze.  
"Mikey, I know I'm in love with you. I've had a crush on you since I met you. I don't want this to be a one time thing either, I want you to be my boyfriend. You are the most kind and considerate person I know and nobody else understands me like you do. So would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Ashton asked nervously.   
"R-really? You want to be with me?" Michael looked up with wide innocent eyes. Instead of answering Ashton placed a gentle kiss on Michael's lips, then continued to place feather light kisses to his nose, forehead, eyelids, and to his hair.   
Mikey was loving this attention from Ashton, he felt loved and cherished the feeling because he feared it would end.   
"Ash can we go cuddle in my room?" The younger lad asked in a small voice. Ashton just grabbed his hand and gentle led Mikey to the room.   
It was 30 minutes later and the two boys were laying together, Michael with his head on Ashton's chest and cuddles into the older boy's side. Ashton leaned down to place a kiss on his boy's cheek, but Michael turned his head and caught Ashton's lips on his. The kiss slowly turned into a heated one, and Ashton rolled them so he was hovering over Michael.   
"Are you sure want this? We can go as slow as you'd like." Ashton said looking down at him. Michael nodded and pulled Ashton into another kiss.   
Ashton was slow and gentle to remove their clothing and kept asking Michael if he wanted to.   
Once they were both naked, Ashton placed kisses all the way to Michael's thighs. Ashton looked up at Michael while he pushed Michael's legs open, but Michael just blushed and nodded. Ashton continued to kiss his thighs but soon reached Michael's pretty pink hole. Ashton groaned and his cocked twitched just at the sight of the puckered hole.   
"Kitten, you're so beautiful and I can't wait to make love to you all night." Ashton whispered into Michael's thigh. Ashton swiped his tongue over Michael's hole and heard his boy whimper. The older lad continued to lick and soon started to push his tongue in. That's when Michael started letting out high pitched whines and whimpers, which send shocks down Ashton spine.   
When Ashton though Michael was good he pushed in a single finger and groaned at how tight Michael's hole was. That's when he realized his kitten was a virgin.   
"Kitten? Are you a virgin?" Michael blushed in reply.   
"Are you sure you want me to be your first?"   
"Of course Ashy! I love you!"  
With that reply Ashton grabbed the lube he knew Michael kept in his bedside table. Ashton slowly stretched his boy to make sure he wouldn't hurt to much.   
"Do you want me to use a condom? I know I'm clean. I got tested last week and I didn't do anything with that girl."   
"I guess, I don't know. I'm clean too." Michael shrugged he didn't know anything about gay sex.   
Ashton decided he would go without one, he wants to be with Michael for the rest of his life.  
"Are you ready kitten?" Ashton asked as he lined himself with Michael's hole. Michael nodded and Ashton slowly pushed in, stopping every few seconds to ask if he was okay.   
When Michael nodded, Ashton slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Michael gasped at the new, but not uncomfortable feeling.   
Ashton decided to go slow for Michael's first time. That was until Ashton hit Michael's prostate.  
"Daddy, what's that?" Michael gasped.   
Ashton groaned, "That's you prostate kitten."  
Soon Michael was panted and letting out tiny whimpers, Ashton knew he was close. He grabbed Michael's cock and slowly jerked him off.  
Michael screamed Ashton's name as he let go over Ashton's hand and his own stomach. The older lad groaned and stilled as he released into his kitten's tight hole.   
He slowly pulled out and grabbed a his discarded boxers to wipe down Michael and himself. He the laid down and pulled Michael into his chest and ran his hand through the new dyed locks. He placed a kiss to the boy's forehead.   
About five minutes later Michael was asleep and Ashton was about enter dreamland with dreams of his new boyfriend. Just as he was nodding off Luke and Calum burst through the door and Ashton quickly covered their naked bodies, but it was too late the boys already saw.  
"We came in here to complain about you guys being noisy, but we'll come back later." Luke replied pulling a frozen Calum out and shutting the door softly.   
Honestly Ashton didn't care because he had the love of his love in his arms, so he settled back and fell off into dreams about Michael.


End file.
